Harry Potter and the Veela's Mate
by kris21
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Veela mate story. Draco, Lucius want nothing to do with Voldermort. Narcissa bad. Dumbledore Manipulative. In later Chapters. This story has good Slytherins, some bad Gryffindors. First chapter is introduction.


**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me****. This story is going to be a slash with Draco/Harry.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

Harry Potter and the Veela's mate

Chapter 1 Return from Summer Holiday

Harry:

Harry Potter couldn't believe all that had happened to him this summer. First thing into the summer and Hermione had sent him a letter telling him that he was to risky of a friend, that he never listened to her point of view. She also told him that she thought that he was the reason that Sirius had died at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was always for the rules except for when breaking them would suit her the best. Ron on the other hand had sent Harry letter's telling him that it wasn't his fault. That it was Dumbledore's, Snape, and Sirius's fault. He told Harry that it was Dumbledore's fault for keeping Sirius locked up in the house. It was Snape's fault for not instructing Harry properly in shielding his mind from Voldermort. Ron was one of Harry's biggest supporters, when he wrote to Harry he told him that no matter what, even if Harry decided to join Voldermort then he would to. Well Harry didn't think that It would go that far but you never know. Harry now stood 6'4" he had shoulder length black hair, his eyes where the most intense green with hints of black in them, he was tanned from doing all the chores at the Dursley's.

Harry had spent most of his time at the Dursley's doing chores and being lock into his room. Harry hadn't heard from Remus yet but Dumbledore wrote to him and told him not to worry that Remus was on a mission for him and that Remus would most likely write to him once he started school. Ginny had written to him also that summer and told him that she had gotten over her crush of him and that she now saw him more as a brother than anything else. She told him that Hermione had been over for a little bit but had been a major pain in the ass. Ginny said that Hermione couldn't understand why Ginny was still being nice to Harry, Ginny said that she told Hermione to back off and that she and Harry would always be friends. Ginny warned Harry that Hermione was going to be really nasty to him this year.

The letters that Harry had gotten from his friends had been his hope for going on this summer. With no contact with the Order of the Phoenix members he had felt very isolated. He never knew what Voldermort was up to, except for his dreams which he didn't always believe. The Weasley's had come and picked him up this morning to go to school. The Weasley's had picked up Harry's school things earlier in the summer. As Harry was entering the train he saw a flash of blonde hair and then Ron pushed him forward and they started to look for a compartment away from Hermione. So far they hadn't seen her but the corridors were filled with people trying to get by and people stopping to talk with friends that they hadn't seen all summer so Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville had gone into the first compartment that they found and sat down waiting for the train to start.

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy had, had an interesting summer to say the least. He found out that his father does not want to be in the Dark Lords service and that the only reason he was, was because of the marriage contract that (Lucius's mother made up without Lucius's father knowing, his father was on a business trip) that said that Narcissa would only have one child (so as not to ruin her perfect figure) with Lucius, only Narcissa could have other sexual partners. The contract also said Lucius had to do whatever she wanted otherwise she would take Draco away from him (due to his creature blood which will be explained in later chapters it would make him lose his appetite and the make him go insane then kill him) and she would get all the money and titles that came with the Malfoy name. So Draco's mother told Lucius after they were married and Draco was on his way that he had to join Lord Voldermort. Over the years she had Lucius be mean to Draco ( no abuse, just cold, distant, uncaring) , while she went out and partied. But this year Lucius told Draco everything while Narcissa was out to a party.

That began the best summer ever. His father told him that he wanted Draco out of the country for the summer. He told Draco to invite three of Draco's friends and that they could go anywhere they wanted, and that Lucius would pay for it. Lucius said that he would also give him and his friends money to spend, both muggle and wizarding. Draco choose Blaise, Pansy, Theo, they decided to go to New Zealand. While they were there Draco found out that he was part Veela and part something else, his father was going to look into it.

His father told him that his mate would be the opposite of him. Lucius told him that he had an idea of whose Draco's mate was. Lucius told him that he thought that the person was Harry Potter. After all Harry Potter was the opposite of Draco. Draco had asked his father if he had a mate and his father tod him that it didn't matter but he had two mates. But it didn't matter because of his marriage contract. Lucius didn't know it but Draco decided that he was going to look into his fathers marriage contract to see if there wasn't any way that he could get his father out of the contract. His father told him that Draco would find his mate by smell and a magic pull.

Draco and his friends spent their summer getting tans at the beach, going sking, going on hikes, camping, and they also found out what a movie was and other muggle thechnology was. They all fell in love with the movies, music, laptops, and TV's and games. Now the summer ended and it was September 1, time to go to school. Draco stood 6'3" he is tanned with a six pack of abs, has hair that is just a little bit longer than his shoulders which was very light blonde, his eyes were a hazel-blue. His friends all had tans.

Draco and his friends stepped onto platform 9 3/4, their parents said goodbye to them and they boarded onto the train. Draco saw a glimpse of black hair and the most heavenly smell ever, vanilla, chocolate, and rain. Draco now knew he had to find the person.

I don't own anything. Sorry about such short chapters but i have two different English's with 13 exams each and i finished my Accounting Test. Please, Please review. let me know what you think of it if you like it or think that I need to improve on it. Thanks so much.


End file.
